Confession of the Dead
by blackfire93
Summary: In this story a girl confesses to loving Logan however she only confesses on a voice recorder and that's when she is about to die. Please read and leave your honest opinion also if there is over ten inquries I will write a second chapter to this but only a second chapter. Enjoy.


**Logan One-shot**

My journey began and ended, I have lived many years and yet I still wish to live many more although that will not be happening. Perhaps you who are reading this do not understand. Let me tell you my short life's story so there will be no mistaking what I have done and for who I have done it and why I did it.

**My name is Jade I was born 1/23/93 to two parents who I have never met. I was adopted by a family who wanted a daughter to help raise their other children. My life was hard I only had one meal a day and that was if I was lucky, I was eight when the couple had twins a boy and a girl. I was taught to read and write only so I could teach their children. I was emotionally, mentally and physically abused but thankfully I was never raped only beaten. It was then I begin to realize I was different because my wounds healed extraordinarily fast. When the twins turned four the couple had another set of twins this time it was two boys. So until I was eighteen I took care of those four children and was their play-toy their teacher their older sister (only when their parents weren't around) and their friend. However as soon as I turned eighteen I was sold by the couple to a bar. I escaped after two years and lived on the streets. When I turned twenty-five I realized that I had not aged in looks since I was eighteen and I realized that I must be a mutant. So I immediately begin to look for a mutant school that I had heard about, I found it finally after six months of searching and although the people were kind I trusted no-one. Then ****HE**** came his name was Logan but his mutant name was Wolverine he was a feral. Although no-one knew I slowly fell in love with him. One day there was an attack on the mansion and me and several kids were captured. We were taken to a facility where we were separated, I was sent immediately to the laboratory and they strapped me to a metal table and injected different things into me and made notes of how I reacted. I don't know how long I was strapped there each minute felt like years because of the burning pain from whatever was being injected into me. Finally a man came over to where I was strapped down I could barely make out his face much less his words but I hear something about my healing. Several people came over to me and cut a hole on the inside of my wrist and pumped some sort of liquid into me. It made me sleepy and it took most of the painful feelings away so I relaxed until I came to. I was inside a tank of water and there were tubes all over my body, I tried to move tried to do anything but I couldn't my body didn't respond to my mental commands and pain more fierce then anything I ever felt enveloped me. I felt like they had put broken pieces of glass inside my blood and they were trying to rip me open from the inside out. I must have blacked out because when I next opened my eyes I saw Logan fighting a woman who had metal fingernails. I immediately begin to try to move intent on getting out of this watery tomb and helping Logan. The glass wound not break and I begin to freak out when I felt a sharp pain in each hand I looked down three metal claws just like Logan's jutted out of my knuckles. I shoved my fists at the glass in front of me and managed to break it; I surged up to my feet and quickly jumped out of the now broken glass case. The women's back was to me and Logan was so focused on her that neither of them noticed my silent approach. I jumped up behind the lady and locked my arms over hers in such a way that it brought her arms pinned behind her. Logan and the lady were both surprised and the lady begin to struggle fiercely that's when I noticed what looked like a circular burn on the back of her neck I slammed my head against hers to knock her out which thankfully worked and then I showed Logan the burn mark. We figured that she was somehow being controlled by that mark so I carried her outside towards the jet while Logan went to find the others. I got their in time to see a blond headed boy coming out of the jet I remembered him his name was Pyro he could control fire. I headed toward him calling his name, his head jerked towards me in surprise, then recognition set in his eyes and he started towards me. He helped me get the lady into the blackbird and I asked him if he would mind doing me a favor. He agreed (when he learned it was something the others probably wouldn't want him to do) and we both went back outside. I asked him to burn a ditch into the ground as deep as he could and while he was doing that I asked the boy how could control ice ( I never did remember his name) if he would make a takeoff strip for the blackbird as well as make a dome of sorts around the giant ditch so as to keep the water away from the jet for a couple of minutes. He took some persuading (he didn't want to get in trouble) but he finally agreed and began. Rouge ( I remembered her name because she was the girl Logan brought to the school) asked me what she should do and I told her she could that she could help me help the others kids the kids into the blackbird. She agreed and we headed towards the facility where the kids and adults were walking out. Rouge was holding one of the younger kids and I was helping the tall guy with the red glasses (I think his name is Scott) so the telekinetic could hold the Professor up in the air and we all hurried towards the blackbird. Pyro and the Ice kid were done with what I had asked them to do and we all clambered aboard the blackbird. It was then that I realized that there wasn't enough room for everyone and that we would be over the weight limit of the blackbird so while everyone was busy I slipped out of the blackbird just as Storm ( I believe that's her name) raised the walkway. I ran down towards the facility so no one would see me and try to rescue me. While I was in there I figured I might as well try to find some information for Logan. And I did, I also found information that might help Pyro and Rouge. And that's where this voice recorder comes in, I figured I might as well let everything be known since I am going to die. I don't want anyone to feel guilty or say *what if* or *I should have* or *why didn't we*. It was my choice, my life and my only regret is not telling Logan the truth. Logan don't feel bad or anything I didn't tell you because I didn't want a broken heart. I guess my heart was already broken though. Huh. The things we realize before we die. Anyway I have put all the information inside a waterproof metal container which is where I am going to put this voice recorder to however I have some last words of wisdom that I wish I had lived with. Live life to the fullest, Love with your whole heart, Laugh often and most importantly forgive yourself. Well goodbye. Oh I guess I should tell you guys my name, its Jade. **


End file.
